Callie's Destiny
by I'mShay
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfic. A girl moves to a different school, she falls in love with to boys. Who will Callie pick? And what does her "destiny" mean? Only her mother knows, but her mother is gone, Callie must find out on her own.
1. Chapter 1

Callie's Destiny

A Harry Potter Fanfic.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

I was on Platform 9 3/4 and was a bit angry this will be the third school I have attended. I frowned when I thought about the fact that I would have to make friends..again...I'll probably move again so whats the point, I thought to myself, as I went up the steps into the train.  
"Bye Mom," I muttered. I don't know why I even said it, she wasn't there, she never was. I went into a compartment, thankfully no one was there, I wished it would stay that way. I just stared out the window.

"Mind if I join you?" A boy asked me.  
I looked up at him, he was gorgeous.

"I...I...No..I don't..m-mind"  
"Cool," he smiled "so where did you come from, I haven't seen you here before"

"Oh..well its complicated" I wasn't about to spill my life story to this guy I met not a minute ago, no matter how amazing he looked. "I..uh would rather not talk about it"

"Oh sorry"

"No its really OK"

He frowned, "Well my name is Justin"

_He really isn't going to give up is he?_

"Callie," I replied.

"That's a nice name," he smiled

"Thanks," I laughed.

The door opened interrupting my laughter, a blonde boy came in with 2 other boys

"Oh hey Justin," he smirked and then looked at me, "Aw! You have a girlfriend, that's surprising"

"Fuck you Draco, shes a friend" he glared at the blonde boy which I guess was Draco. "She was alone so I thought that I'd be nice and talk to her, unlike you I'm capable of kindness"

"Whatever, Justin" he laughed and left with the 2 boys following close behind.

"Sorry about him.." Justin turned to me "Hes a real jerk"

"Its fine"

The door burst open again.

"But George! if you drop a penny you have to leave it on the ground for someone else to pick it up!" a girl said.

"Well what if I dropped a 100 dollar bill on the ground," The boy replied.

"Well you can pick that up"

"Well what if I dropped 10,000 pennies"

They kept arguing oblivious to the fact there were 2 other people there

"Wait. Why would you be carrying 10,000 pennies in the first place"

"It was an example"

"Well that's a stupid example"

"Well sorry" he said ,emphasis on sorry, "if my examples aren't good enough for you"

"Well there not so think of better examples next time"

"My examples are good enough"

"GUYS!" Justin yelled.

"What?" The girl said

"Peri must you constantly argue with George?"

"Yes I must"

"Well you argue like a married couple"

Peri blushed.

"Uh...anyways..who's that" she asked pointing to me.

"This is Callie" Justin explained, "Shes new here"

"Hi Callie" Peri said in a polite voice

"Uh..Hi." I told her, they all seemed like really nice people..I just didn't want to get attached to anyone because I knew I'd probably leave before I graduated.

"So how did you end up here?" She asked.

I sighed, but decided to tell them  
"Well I started out at Bauxbatons for 4 years then..due to moving, here I am" I said.

"Oh sorry," Peri said, "It sucks..you probably had a lot of friends didn't you"

"Yeah a lot of us were really close..we still write to each other but only about 2 or 3 do"

We were finally moving there was still half a compartment left, so I guessed more people would be coming.  
A girl with brown hair came in and sat down.

"Hi Estela!" Peri said.

"Hey" Estela said.

Soon enough Peri and George were arguing. Again.

"Squirrels are the coolest." Peri said.

"Chipmunks are better!" George said.

"Well you know what George"

"What"

"You a constipated Squirmunk"

"Squirmunk?"

"Squirrel and Chipmunk. DUH"

"Why constipated"

"I don't know just because"

The door opened again.

"Hey guys sorry we're late we were talking to some other people" A girl with red hair said.

"Yeah we were just catching up with some people" Another girl said he had shoulder length straightish curly hair. "And  
since Morgan can't say cupcake today, she said she was going to try to not say it all day.

"Yep" Morgan said.

"Hey Morgan." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm Callie. And uh Cupcakes are made of win aren't they"

"Cupcakes-" Morgan squeeled really loud. "Bloody Hell!"

I started laughing and everyone else did too. I guess I could try making friends.

She sat down beside me.  
I told her everything I told Peri and everyone else.

"So your new?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, would you like me to explain the houses"

"Sure"

"I'm in Hufflepuff, where they are just, loyal, and true etc..that's how the sorting hat puts it, There's Gryffindor, where the people are brave and daring etc. Ravenclaw is usually smart and intelligent, then last is Slytherin and there usually cunning or sly hence a "snake"

"Oh interesting..wonder what I'll get"

"I bet you'll get Hufflepuff, or at least I hope" she smiled and looked around, "Ron, my boyfriend, is in Gryffindor, Peri is in Ravenclaw, Skylar is in Gryffindor and so is her boyfriend, Neville, then Justin is in Slytherin so is his brother, you haven't met him, his name is Brendon, George is in Gryffindor, Estela is in Hufflepuff and her boyfriend is in Gryffindor, his name is Fred"

I thought to myself, I hope I get in Slytherin..

The ride to the school was longer than I expected.

"We better change into our robes soon." Peri said.

"Ok" I said, taking that as a sign that we were almost there, "Hey guys what am I supposed to do..?"

"Uhh I don't know maybe you go with the first years." Peri said.

"Thats a bit embarrassing" I said.

"Yeah I guess.." Peri said.

"We'll ask Hagrid." Morgan said

"Hagrid?" I asked

"The groundskeeper" Morgan replied.

The train finally stopped.

"Firs' years this way!" A big man said, he looked like a giant!

"Hagrid!" Morgan ran over to him, "This is my friend Callie, shes new here and in her 6th year too..what should she do?"

"Well she should come with the firs' years"

"Ok." Morgan said. "Go ahead Callie."

"O ok. Uhh hi Hagrid."

"Just come with us." He said.

Before I knew it I was in the boats with a few other first years, they looked all excited, I wanted to get back with my friends.

"Your older why are you here?" A little boy asked.

"I'm new." I told him.

"Oh."

* * *

**_Review_** :D

**Please?**

**I'm bothered even my FRIENDS(** That means you rachel :( **) don't review my stories (**with the exception of morgan your awesome :D**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mehh..Still kind of a slow start but keep reading it will get better :DD**

**Disclaimer: J.k RoWlInG oWnS hArRy PoTtEr I dOn't!**

(( The song in this chapter is the sorting hats song from 1991 ))

* * *

We were in the boats still, after what seemed like hours we finally were nearing the school. I was in awe as I looked at Hogwarts, it was huge and beautiful!

_How am I going to get around this place?_

We neared the dock, without me even noticing I was the last one to get off, because I wasn't paying attention, luckily Hagrid said something or I would have stared probably for hours.

"First Years this way!" A boy said.

I followed even though technically I wasn't a first year.

"Hello students I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, we will be walking into the great hall" she gestured to the door behind her, "in a few minutes.

Professor McGonagall walked over to me, "And who might you be?"

"Oh..uhh..I'm new I'm the student from Durmstrang"

"Oh. So you need to get sorted too?"

_Obviously._

"Yeah.." I said

"Ok first years! Lets go into the great hall their ready for us now."

I walked in with numerous other first years and I looked around and saw everyone but the person I wanted to see. Justin.

"Hello, all newcomers, I'm Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, and right now we will begin the sorting." he pulled out a hat and sat it on a stool.

The hat started to sing.

_Oh_ _you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. __,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

All the first years were in awe. After a few minutes of "Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! it was finally over" I of course was last I'd rather not be last but Oh well

"Callie Manah!" he looked surprised when he read that..I didn't want everyone to think I was from a rich family, and very important family. I'm not snobbish. (I think that I was swapped at birth) I'm nothing like my family, there all snobbish and "above" everyone, I'm not like that. I walked up a little nervous, I sat down and he put the hat on my head.

"Very tough. Difficult. I could put you in any house."

_"Put me where my destiny is" _I thought to myself.

"Your destiny, eh?" the hat said. "Better be...SLYTHERIN!"

I was a little relieved, I looked over at Morgan she looked a little upset, she really wanted me to be in her house. Oh well, I guess. I went to the Slytherin table, I saw the boy that was there when we got off the boats, he waved at me and I went to sit beside him.

"Hey" he said.

"Uh Hi."

"I'm Brendon"

Oh wow. I didn't realize how much alike him and Justin were until I think about it, this obviously is his brother

"So your Justins brother?"

"Yeah, you met him?"

"Yeah he was the first person I met when I got on the train." I frowned, "you wouldn't happen to know where he is?, would you?"

"I really don't know," he said.

"Oh-" I was interrupted by Dumbledore

"Let the feast. Begin!"

Food suddenly appeared on all the plates

_Wow._

I wasn't very hungry, so I didn't eat. But Brendon did. He must have been starved.

Half way through the dinner, Justin joined us.

"Hey Callie!" He said.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I'm glad your in Slytherin!"

"Yeah me too." I looked at him again. "Where were you?"

"Oh. Its not important, I was just talking with someone is all."

After the dinner I followed Justin to the common room, it was freezing in the dungeons! We went up to the door

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Brendon do you remember what it is?" Justin asked.

"I didn't memorize it yet I thought you knew!" They turned to me. "Callie do you have any idea what it is?"

"Uhh I'm not sure." they frowned "But I think it might be prestigious"

"Correct!" The portrait said

"Nice one Callie!" Justin said, smiling.

We stepped through the portrait and it was still cold..

"Uhh guys..whys it so cold in here?"

"Its always been like this I really have no clue" Brendon said.

I yawned. "I'm so tired. Maybe I should go to bed.."

"Yeah go ahead." Justin said.

I went throught the door to the girls dorm, and went up the staris I walked in and there were a few girls just chatting.

"That Justin is so-" The girl who was talking looked at me.

"Hmm your name is Callie Manah, is it not?"

"Uhh yeah. How did you know."

"Well duh! Your part of one of the most richest families in the wizarding world!"

"Oh. Actually its not that great being rich.."

"Oh by the way my name is Heather!"

"Hi Heather."

"Being rich is awesome though why don't you like it?"

"Yeah really!" another girl said. The other two girls left

"Its just a plague for me really, people always think I'm like above and snobbish and stuff, which I'm really not" I frowned, "Its gets real annoying at times."

"Sometimes it is for me, sometimes I think "who are my real friends' you know?" Heather said.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay.

**Disclaimer: I donut own Harry Potter, However I do like donuts ;D**

* * *

"Yeah. Thats pretty much how it is." I told Heather. I hoped I could be friends with Heather, I mean I only have to guy friends in Slytherin..I hoped Heather would actually be a real friend, ot just one that trys to mooch off of popularity, but Heather didn't seem like that

"I really wish it wasn't like that, not knowing if your friends are real or just people being friends with you because your popular"

"I know how you feel Heather, but" I laughed, "I think I'm going to go to bed I'm quite tired at the moment"

"Ha-ha its ok." she smiled.

**-Dream-**

I was in a room, I don't know where but there was a figure in front of me with white skin and with crimson eyes, red as blood.

"You are to join us" he hissed.

"No! No! I don't want to!" I cried.

"If you disobey you will be severely punished!"

"I'd rather die than kill other people!"

"Honey please, just join us"

"Mom??"

"Please!! Just do what he says" she cried.

**-End-**

I woke up screaming. Heather was over next to me waking me up

"Callie? Callie? Are you ok?" She asked, looking worried

"W-What? Happenend??"

"You woke everyone up, screaming" She said

"I-I'm soo sorry, just a terrible dream" I cried.

"Callie, its ok don't worry about it."

I didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night. I just stayed up thinking..what my dream meant, it was just a dream but, it was so vivid, and why did my mom say 'join us'? I had so many questions..but I was just to scared to fall asleep..

The next morning I was still shaken and everyone noticed. How did they? Its annoying

"Callie..are you ok?" Justin asked me

"Yeah fine..I just didn't get much sleep last night." I said rubbing my eyes.

"O ok."

I got my schedule for my classes.

I had double potions today, I've always liked potions but people told me that Professor Snape wasn't a very nice teacher..I read over it quickly..Divination, Tranfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms

My day went slow, I had all my classes with Justin and Brendon except Divination but Heather was in it with me.

In potions we had to make a potion to make a potion to cure posion and other physical ailments. It was pretty easy. Heather was my partner. She warned me that we might blow up the classroom, but I reassured he that I'm good at Potions.

"So class, What color should your potions be at this point" Snape asked.

I raised my hand.

"Well Callie seems to be the only person that knows the answer. Anyone else? Ok Callie?"

"It should be a tan color"

"Correct! 20 points to Slytherin!" He said.

_BOOM!!_

Morgan screemed then burst into a fit of laughter. Skylar laughed. Their station blew up.

"Ms. Wilder and Ms. Wyatt!"

They immediatly stopped laughing.

"See me after class" he said coldly.

"Ok.." Morgan muttered.

"Your dismissed" he said a few minutes later.

Morgan's POV

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Snape asked.

"Well I think you should put a fireproof spell on our station" I said

"Omg that would so work!" Skylar said turning to me.

"Girls, seriously I think there should be a penalty."

"Its not my fault I'm not good at potions!!"

"50 points from Hufflepuff _and _Gryffindor" He said. "Your dismissed"

We walked out. "What the heck that hardly fair.."

"I know I hate him.."

"Ugh I think I'm skipping charms I wanna go see Tristan, maybe go chase a few squirrels."

"Do they even have squirrels here?" Skylar laughed.

"Ohh I'll find some, if not I'll transfigurate them so I can chase them" she smiled.

"Ok have fun."

Callie's POV

I met up with Morgan after Charms apparently she skipped to chase squirrels.

"Well I'm going to go research in the library with Ron for a project for Herbology"

"Ok have fun." I said.

Morgan's POV

I met up with Ron outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Morgan" Ron said.

"Hey" I smiled. "Well lets go research in the library

"Ok" he said.

We walked together to the library and we looked around for books we couldn't find anything so we snuck into the restricted section, and looked around there, there was a few good books.

I was reading and he turned me around, and I felt his lips touch mine, and his tongue was on my lips practically begging for entrance, I let him. We kissed for awhile like this, he fought for dominance, I wasn't really fighting but really I don't mind. And I felt him go underneath my shirt-

"MR. WEASLEY! AND MS. WILDER!"

Oh crap. Mr. Filch...Ron stopped kissing me.

"Oh. uhh uhh so-sorry Mr. Filch." Ron said.

"This place is restricted for a reason" He fumed, his face turning a little red. "Get out now, come with me"

"Ok..." Ron said.

We followed him. Ron was squeezing my hand the whole time, we could hear Mr. Filch mumbling words like 'stupid kids' and such. We got to Dumbledores office. He said the passoword I wasn't really paying attention.

"Go up to see him and explain what you did."

"Whatever" I said under my breath.

We walked into Dumbledores office, and he was there just sitting writing on some papers.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Ok well we went to the library and went into the restricted section to research it wasn't right to do that I know, but Mr. Filch caught us..we really just wanted to research is all." I was SO relieved he left out the part about us kissing and such.

"Ok well you know you shouldn't went in right?"

"Yes sir." Ron replied.

"Well since its only the first week of school, I'll let you go with a warning."

"Thank you Professor!"

"Just don't let me catch you in there again. Agreed?

"Yes sir."

We walked out of his office and down the stairs. Filch was waiting there.

"So?" he asked.

"He let us off with a warning" Ron smirked.

"What?!"

"Yep" I said.

And we walked away.

* * *

**Review ;D**

**I had fun writing this chapter, my friend Morgan loved what happened between her and Ron ;D**

**Hope you like it too :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay. Chapter 4 :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. **However I do own thee plot** :D

Eek sorry. IF I have any readers (besides my friends, which are awesome might I add)..I'm sorry I haven't updated..I had church and didn't get home until night and today was drama and I didn't get home till 8pm!

* * *

Still Morgan's POV

"That's so funny Ron!" I said.

"Yeah thats surprising he just let us off with a warning"

"Did you see the look on Filch's face?!" I said. "that was so great!"

"It was, your right."

Callie's POV

"Hey Callie" Justin looked down, "Uh y' know the Hogsmeade trip is coming..if you don't have anyone else your going with..would you like to go with me?"

"Uhh..Yeah sure Justin." I said, smiling.

He looked very relieved. "That's so awesome!" he smiled back.

He sat down next to me, crossing his legs, and I put my head on his shoulder, I was real tired from last nights "incident" I fell asleep right away, I'm almost positive I was smiling when I fell asleep.

"Callie?" I heard Justin's voice.

"No.." I muttered.

"Callie.."

"Just a few more minutes!"

"Callie! Its almost time for class!!"

I woke up. "Whoa are you serious??"

"Nooo..I'm lying." he laughed. "you have 10 minutes to get ready then we can go to defense against the dark arts today..you better get awake I think we're practicing dueling today."

"Ooooo awesome I love dueling!" I went to get up. "I better go get ready."

"Ok I'll wait here for you." he smiled.

I went upstairs, thinking about how much I hated these robes. I got a new one on, fixed my hair with a simple spell and went back downstairs. He was waiting just like he said, and we walked to class together.

"Class you will be practicing dueling today." Professor Slughorn said.

"Cool" I said under my breath.

"Hm who should go first. Justin, Draco? How about you.

Justin groaned, I knew he hated Draco.

They got up on the platform.

"Ok boys, fair fight, nothing to drastic just a few simple spells hm? 3, 2,1, Go!"

"Rictusempra!" Justin yelled.

Draco squirmed a bit, and muttered "Finite Incantatum" to himself.

"Expelliarmus" Draco yelled, but it didn't work? He was beyond angry right now. "Serpensortia!" he screamed.

Justin faultered. Crap he was afraid of snakes..I though Incendio in my mind, and thankfully the snake caught on fire. Everyone gasped, especially Draco, he was stunned. He looked around, wondering what had done that. He looked furious, I managed to snicker.

"Somethin' funny Manah?" Draco sneered.

"Yep."

"And that would be?"

"Your snake caught on fire, and you don't know who did it. I do."

"Oh do you now? Who?"

"Me." I smirked.

"O yes. There's no way in hell you did that, you said not one word."

"Wow. And your the smart one apparently? Ever heard of non-verbal spells?"

"Non-verbal?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice one Callie!" Justin yelled at me, and smiled.

"I thought so. He deserved it!" I said back to him, still smiling from the argument I just had with Draco.

xxx

"Impressive." Professor Slughorn said.

"Huh?" The class was gone, he had just dismissed everyone and told me to stay after class. Everyone "oooed" and "awwed" Immature. Justin looked worried, that I was in trouble or something.

"Non-verbal spells, even I'm not a pro on that."

"Well I'm not a pro, my mom just taught me at a very young age, and its gotten easier over time."

"Well I'll let you go, but I'll give you 20 points for that usage, Draco got a detention for sicking a snake on a student."

"That's pretty awesome..see you professor."

I walked out of the room. Justin was waiting.

"Aw Justin you didn't have to wait for me" I said.

"Aw but I wanted too." he smiled. "Did you get in trouble or something?"

"No he just wanted to say that me using non-verbal spells is impressive is all."

"It really is." and he hugged me, it felt nice, I hugged him back.

"Get to class." We heard a teacher. Stupid Mr. Filch!

Ugh Tranfiguration. I like it, because Justin is my partner, but I'm not very good at it!

"Today kids I thought we would do something a bit fun." Professor McGonagall had an adoring look on her face, "You going to give you partners bunny ears!"

"Oh my god!" I whispered to Justin, he smiled.

"The spell is Hunam aurisa verto!" She said. "Now you try with your partners for about 10 or so minutes."

Justin turned to me, "Want to try first?"

"Sure!"

"Come on give me bunny ears!" Justin smiled.

"I'll do my best." I answered. "Hunam aurisa verto!"

Justin's eyes were closed, and once I said it he immediately asked "Do I have bunny ears now??"

"No" I frowned. "I'll try again."

"Hunam aurisa verto!" bunny ears sprang out of Justin's head, I probably had the biggest smile ever.

"Do I have them now?!" Justin asked.

"OH MY GOD JUSTIN YOUR SO CUTE IN THESE!" I practically screamed. And I went up to pet them. "And there so soft" I said smiling.

"What color are they?"

"Brown like your hair." I continued to pet them.

"Ah stop that tickles!" he giggled. "Lemme give you bunny ears!!"

"Aww but there so cute and adorable and soffffttt!!" I said, "but fine!"

"Hunam aurisa verto!" Justin said wand pointing to my head. Nothing happened.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope, Hunam aurisa verto!" he tried again. Nothing. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No third times a charm try again!"

He pointed to my head again, and he was very concentrated, he said again "Hunam aurisa verto!"

He squeeled. Yes squeeled. "Oh my god your so amazing in bunny ears!!" And then he started petting my ears.

"Oh you can pet me but when I pet you, I have to stop because it tickles? Its not fair!" I pouted.

"Oh fine you can pet my ears for awhile if that makes you happy" Justin smiled. And I went back to petting his ears.

"So sofftt-"

"Callie, this is Tranfiguration not 'Petting Your Boyfriend's Ears Class'"

"Yes ma'am" I frowned, "But can you blame me hes so cute in his bunny ears I just _had_ to pet them!"

"Well stop or your going to get paired up with someone else, Now class start removing the bunny ears with the Pophonus charm."

"Fine." I pouted, "Your so cute with bunny ears I don't want to take them away!" Justin smiled and so did I.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeeeee Chapter 5 :D

Disclaimer: I own nada. However I do own thee plot.

Thanks to my editor: Rachie, shes so awesome correcting my mistakes and helping me with my ideas

* * *

Justin and I were walking back to the common room again.

"Hey guys" Brendon ran up, I think he noticed us holding hands, and he frowned slightly.

"Hey Brendon" I said.

"Hi Bren." Justin said to him.

We walked into the common room and sat down by the fireplace, I'm pretty sure it was dinner, but I didn't really mind. I wasn't hungry. Justin refused to leave me. And I really don't know why Brendon was there, but I didn't really mind. We were just sitting and talking.

"I can't wait for Hogsmeade," Brendon said. "I'm taking Elizabeth Vanartin."

"Nice," Justin said, "I'm taking Callie." He smiled and put his arm around me.

"Cool," he slightly smiled.

Brendon's POV

"Nice," Justin said, "I'm taking Callie." He smiled and put his arm around Callie.

"Cool," I smiled, I burned up with extreme jealously, Callie, she was so beautiful, with Justin?! I always got the girls, he? He always settled for a different girl.

Callie's POV

I started to feel a tad uncomfortable, Brendon seemed upset with Justin, Justin seemed oblivious, and I knew I was going to start a war between these brothers.

"Well I think dinners about over." I said. "Justin do you have Divination next?"

"Nope Herbology.." he sighed.

"I have Divination," Brendon quickly said.

"Oh." I said, kinda upset.

"Want to walk together?" he offered.

"I don't know.."

"Go ahead Callie" Justin smiled.

"Well ok then." Its good he isn't the jealous type.

_Or at least I hope._

Justin parted ways with Brendon and I. The truth was I really did like Brendon and Justin, stupid teenage hormones.

Brendon and I were walking up to the top floor, when I realized Draco and his "pets" as I called them were in our class. This'll be interesting I thought.

We walked in the room. And of course Draco was there.

"Jeez Callie, first your sleeping with Justin. Now Brendon?"

"Fuck You Malfoy."

"Now me?" he smirked, "I don't think Brendon would like that too much." And that when it happened Brendon's fist came in contact with Draco's nose.

"OWWW FUCK!" Draco's nose was now bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God!" I squeeled, I laughed a bit, and turned to Brendon, trying to give him a dissapointing look but I couldn't "High-Five!"

"Sorry I'm late class I-" she looked at Draco "Holy- Draco, come with me to the hospital wing!" And they ran out the door, Draco's "pets" cowered away.

Brendon and I just sat there for a few minutes, quiet. The teacher came back in.

"Mr. Urie your in loads of trouble." Mrs. Trelawney said in a stern voice.

"He asked for it." Brendon muttered.

"And what did he do?"

"He- Well he- He practically called-" He sighed. "He called Callie a whore." Brendon spat.

"Oh-"

"So like I said he deserved it."

"Is that true Callie."

"Yes it is Mrs. Trelawney"

No one else seem to be paying attention they simply kept talking.

"Ok sorry Mr. Urie, I personally believe that you did the right thing, but I still have to report it."

"Whatever." He said.

"Ok. Ahem Class today we will be studying how to tell futures, exciting no? Take out your books to page 139, and look over the steps to tell a future."

"Ok Brendon" I said as I opened the book. "Do you want to go first?"

"Uh. Sure." he said and smiled. "Ok first, give me your hand."

I did as he said. He took my hand and slid his finger across my hand. He slid my finger across some magical parchment. And it made some kind of circle with a line through it.

"Uhh I don't see that in the book.." Brendon frowned. "Mrs. Trelawney?"

"Yes-" she looked down at our parchment and say the symbol, and he eyes widened. "C-Callie, your in danger." she managed to say.

"W-What?"

"Danger. Your destiny, your in danger."

"So what? I'm going to like die?" I said a little sceptical, I didn't believe this stuff anyway.

"No much worse." And thats all she said, I tried to get her to explain further but she refused.

"Well that was an interesting class" I said to Brendon as we were walking back to the Common Room, we walked in after saying the password.

I sat on the couch and Brendon sat next to me. Justin wasn't back yet. I wonder where he is.

"C-Callie?" Brendon said.

"Yeah Bren?"

"Callie I love you."

"W-What? I-" His lips crashed into mine, and I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me, I tried to slap him to no avail, he had my hands down. I just surrendered. I didn't kiss him back I just let everything shut down, hoping he would stop.

After a minute or 2 I saw Justin walk in. He immediatly looked more furious than I've ever seen anyone. Ever. He ran over and pulled Brendon off me.

"How could you?" He spat at Brendon.

"You don't deserve her" Brendon said back to him.

Justin turned to me. "How could you?" I was surprised by his question.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why did you let him kiss you?"

"Justin..I couldn't get him off, trust me I tried." I started to cry a bit, when he walked away up to the boys' rooms. "Brendon...how could you." I gave him an angry look.

"Its not my fault..I love you."

I closed my eyes. Tears coming down my face. "You may have just ruined my first perfect relationship..and your relationship with your brother, I'm going to bed." I walked away crying.

"Callie-" I was already gone I wasn't going to listen to him.

"Hey Callie" Heather said.

"Hey Heather."

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little upset."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really its just stuff about Brendon and Justin..Brendon kissed me, me trying to push him off, Justin came in and was furious and its just all blah..I really want to go to bed now, night."

"Good night."

Justin's POV

How could she? I trusted her.

"Hey Justin?" Brendon, I scowled, not the person I would like to talk to at the moment.

* * *

**Review :D**

**_Please?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Don't you know by now I own nothing, but the plot? :D**

**Thanks Rachie!!**

* * *

Justin's POV

"Justin?"

"What do you want?" I glared.

"Dude I'm really sorry, about Callie."

"Well your not forgiven."

"Justin I said I was sorry-"

"I don't care."

"Ok don't forgive me but atleast don't be mad at Callie, she tried to stop me, but I didn't"

"I'll think about it," I was still furious "but at the moment I'd rather not see you."

"Well this is my room, too."

"I'll go downstairs then.." I said. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep down there but I don't care. I'd rather not sleep than see him.

"Whatever," he said, and layed down.

I went downstairs and sat up for a few hours, people would be getting up in about an hour.

Callie's POV (Her dream.)

My dream repeated again, I didn't wake up...

"Please honey! Just do what he says!!"

"Mom? W-What are you doing here?!"

"Thats not important, just do what he says or you'll die..I don't want you to die!!" she cried.

"You never cared before!"

The pale man sent one of his minions on me, there was knife at my throat "Are you going to be a good girl or not?"

"No!!" I screamed.

I didn't wake up screaming this time, thankfully. But I was extremely shaken I just went downstairs. Stupid nightmare I thought as I walked down the stairs. I've been having the same one since I came to Hogwarts, but this time it went farther. I figured I would just sit down in the common room until everyone woke up. I went through the door.

"Justin?"

He turned around. "Oh...hi..Callie."

"What are you doing down here."

"I couldn't sleep..I was feeling a bit upset that I blew up on you like that. I mean Brendon kissed you..not the other way around," He sighed. "Brendon and I aren't on very good speaking terms but he convinced me it was his fault and I should apologize to you.."

I sat down next to him. "Justin, I love you, you know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

"Yeah I know, I guess I kinda overreacted, when I came into the common room only to see my brother kissing my-" Justin cut off.

"Girlfriend." I finished for him.

He smiled. "Yay!"

"Calm down your going to wake everyone up!" I giggled. "So anyway how long till everyone wakes up anyway?"

"Well its the weekend so not for awhile probably."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"S-So are we still g-going to..Hogsmeade?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do. I really do hope that things aren't weird between me and Brendon though, I love him, but only as a friend.

"Wow."

"Huh?"

"Oh its just that..everyone usually loves Brendon, as you can see he has the better looks-"

"No he doesn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah my boyfriend is the best looking man on the earth."

"Whos your boyfriend?" he grinned.

"You silly!" I poked him in the stomach.

"Oh that's right!" he hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms. I was happier than I've ever been before. I heard him mutter something angrily.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ok" was all I said, I was a bit confused, I knew I heard him say something, but I decided not to pursue it further, to save an argument. I laughed.

"Hm?"

"I was just imagining you in bunny ears again."

"Your never going to let that go are you?"

Nope. You were just to cute."

He gasped, and said in a dramatic voice. "So I'm not cute right now?!"

"No your not."

He fake pouted.

"Haha stop it you know your cute!!"I realized how loud I said that, so we were quiet for a few minutes.

But, Heather came down stairs rubbing her eyes.

"God can you guys be any louder?"

"Well sorry!" I said.

"We couldn't sleep."

"Obviously." she replied. "Well I'm up now," she perked up "Hogsmeade is today" she smiled widely.

"Oh jeez who asked you?"

"Quinton!" her eyes sparkled.

"Haha nice, I've seen him a few times."

"I have a question." Justin asked. " How did you know she had a date by just by her smile?"

"Because I'm a girl" I said to him "Girls know these kind of things"

He looked confused. "Well ok then.."

"Men" Heather rolled her eyes.

Justin's POV

As on cue Brendon walked down stairs, and he immediately averted his eyes. Good I thought as I glared at him.

"I'm bored." Callie muttered.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"You might want to take a jacket though"

"Ok." She ran upstairs to grab a jacket.

After a few minutes, she came back down.

We walked down the steps faster than usual, I wanted to get outside, take a walk then we could go to Hogsmeade this was going to be a good day. We walked out the doors, it was a bit chilly.

"Ahh I'm cold." Callie said.

"You should have worn something heavier!"

"I didn't know it was this cold."

"Callie you get cold really easily.."

"I know! I hate it!!"

"Space Heater?"

"Space Heater..?"

I hugged her, just my arms around her to warm her up.

"Aw that feels so much better." she smiled, after a few minutes. We just walked by the lake for awhile. Just talking about her and her family. She told me how her mother was hardly ever around, about how her father was gone, and never there, she practically raised herself, with help from her older brother, he had graduated from Durmstrang last year she said, so she was almost on her own at this point. Her eyes were starting to get wet. She was really upset..

"Callie do you want to go back inside?"

"Huh? No its ok. Don't worry about me" She tried to force a smile.

"No I have to worry about you, we better get inside anyway, the Hogsmeade trip is soon anyway."

"Ok" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.

Thanks Rachie for fixing my mistakes :D

* * *

Callie's POV

We were back in the castle, thank God! I was freezing, but it was better because Justin was my 'Space Heater'. The trip to Hogsmeade was in a little bit, I decided to get a heavier coat..then I wouldn't be AS cold.

"Ok I got a heavier coat now, so I hope I'm not as cold now."

"I hope you are cold," Justin said, smiling.

"Hm why?" I said smiling back.

"So I _can_ hug you why else?!"

"You can still hug me, no matter if I'm cold or not!"

"Yay!" he smiled widely.

"Ok lets go then."

We arrived at Hogsmeade a little while later.

"Hey Callie I'll be right back ok?" Justin said.

"Ok. I'll stand with Morgan and Skylar for few minutes, until you get back alright?"

"Ok." He walked away, I was a little curious, but I didn't mind.

I saw Morgan, Skylar, Ron and another boy I never saw before and I went over to them.

"Hey guys I haven't talked to you in awhile!"

"Hey Callie!" Morgan and Skylar said. I received a hug from both of them. "Oh Callie you haven't met Neville yet have you?"

"Nope."

"Well this is Neville then."

"Hey, Callie," Neville said.

"Hi."

"So Callie how do you know Skylar?" he asked putting an arm around her waist.

"I met her on the train here, along with all my other friends," I smiled.

"Cool."

"Callie!" Justin said running over.

"Huh?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Uh sure?" I said. "See you guys!"

"Bye!" Morgan and Skylar said.

"Ok come with me." He looked extremely happy for some reason.

"Mhmm Ok."

We walked up near a shack I've never seen before it looked really creepy, but we walked up near it and there was a blanket with a little picnic basket.

"Aw Justin!" I blushed. "That's so sweet!!"

"I got Heather to help me, when I figured out that you were going to come with me I talked to Heather..because she was the easiest person I could get to, to help me and everything, and she set it up for me this morning-"

"You don't have to explain. This is the sweetest thing anyones ever done for me!" I squealed.

"Its nothing," he said, looking at me.

"To hell its nothing! Is amazing! Your so sweet, I can't even stop saying that!!"

"Haha."

He sat down I was about to sit down too but he pulled me on to his lap.

"Best seat in the house," I said and smiled widely.

"I thought so," he said back to me.

"So...what did you pack?"

"I actually have no clue," he laughed. "Heather packed it."

"Knowing Heather, there's probably a whole feast in it..."

"Haha I guess you don't know until you open it," he said reaching over and opened it up. When he opened it, it sprung open into a table about the size of the blanket, and 2 lit candles popped out, along with 2 sandwiches and hot chocolate.

"Wow," I looked down at the table, and after a second I realized what it said. 'J & C' carved into it. "Heather, you did go all out," I smiled.

"Its beautiful, I wasn't expecting this either, I thought it was just an ordinary picnic basket," he grinned.

"Nothings ordinary in the wizarding world!" I laughed.

"Well I guess we better eat," Justin said.

"Ok," I said. "I think I might drink my hot chocolate first, I'm cold."

"I said it once, but I'm going to say it again, you are the coldest person I know."

"I know I hate it so much!"

I went to take a drink of it and burnt my tongue.

"Oww!!"

"Yor unbelieveable!"

"I didn't know it was that hot."

"Me either its only hot chocolate, you wouldn't think it would be hot though, I mean jeez what are they thinking??"

"I don't know!!"

"...Hey Callie, I got you a gift, do you want to open it now?"

"You got me a gift?! You really didn't have to Justin!"

"But I wanted to!"

"Well Ok then," I smiled.

"Before you open it can I do something?"

"Whats that?"

He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me into an amazing kiss. I moved closer to him not wanting to break apart but he pulled away.

"That was amazing." I smiled.

"It was," he smiled back. "Now open your present!!"

"Ok!" He gave me a small box and pulled the small blue ribbon off.

I opened it and I saw a beautiful silver necklace with a small cursive 'C' with a diamond in the middle of it.

"J-Justin! I-Its beautiful!!" I said gasping.

"I went to go get it when I left you with Morgan and Skylar...sorry I didn't get it sooner I just didn't get the time too."

"I don't mind its just so beautiful!!" I squealed. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure," Justin said. He turned me round and I lifted my hair up and he quickly hooked it together.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"Beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks." No matter how many times he called me beautiful or cute or whatever, I never failed to blush.

I shivered. He noticed. "Maybe we should go back before you freeze to death?"

"Aw, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"It is like almost 45 degrees. We can go back."

"Well ok, if you say so."

"We wouldnt want to getting sick now would we?"

"I guess not."

We started own the hill and knowing me and my clumsy ways. I fell of course.

"Oh my God, Callie are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, probably just a few bruises." I face flushed, I was so embarrassed. Once I was a little less embarrassed I noticed that my ankle hurt extremely bad. I tried to stand up.

"Fuck," I said under my breath.

"Want me to carry you?" He grinned.

"No I'm ok." I wasn't ok, though. I tried to walk, and it hurt worse.

"Forget it I'm carrying you!"

"No really-" I started but he already had me in his arms.

"Ok fine," I groaned.

We got inside the castle and he took me up to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Hey, Sky/Rach here. I'm Shay/Chey's editor**. If you've read my reveiws for these chapters you know I was super uber mad at her for posting these saying "Thanks Rach for your editing" when I didn't edit them because people would think I was a horrible editor but now I am editing her chapters, hope you likey,

-Sky


	8. Chapter 8

Heres Chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But thee plot of course :]

Thanks Rachie for editing my story..and giving me ideas when I'm in writers block

:DD

* * *

Everyone was still at Hogsmeade, thank God, and it was about an hour till it was over, then it was time to go to bed.

"Oh God, I'm so embarrassed," I confessed as we walked to the hospital wing, well I was being carried, but still.

"Don't be, it was an accident!" Justin replied.

"Still," I mentally cursed myself, stupid clumsiness. My mom always _used _to say she was going to call me Grace and was happy she didn't, when she realized how clumsy I was.

xx

We got to the hospital wing, no one was there but Madame Pomphrey, at least I didn't have to go through anymore embarrassment by seeing any other students.

"Oh dear," she looked up. "What happened??"

"I...fell..."

"Well of course you did, and by the way hes carrying you, I'm guessing it's a leg injury?" she raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Noo...its a finger injury," I muttered sarcastically. "But can you please fix my leg it really hurts...like really bad"

"No need for sarcasm" she said sternly, "Justin go ahead and lay her on the bed over there."

"To tell you the truth, I would've carried you even if it was a finger injury," Justin muttered in my ear, "because I love you."

"Your such a cheese ball."

"Cheeseball?"

"Yes cheese ball," I said, "but I love you because of it."

"Now whos the cheeseball?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Me."

"Ha."

He just sat beside me for a good 5 minutes until Madame Pomphrey came over and examined my leg.

"Yes, it's a break..."

I groaned. "That really sucks."

"I'll be right back with some medicine."

As she said she was right back before Justin could say anything to me.

"Just drink this and you should feel better in a few days," she said, pouring a cup for me.

I poured it into my mouth and immediately spit what I had out. "Oh my gosh! That's so freaking disgusting!"

Justin snickered. I hit him over the back of the head.

"Easy...we don't need anymore injuries. And unless you want to wait 6 weeks instead of 3 days for your leg to be better I suggest you drink this."

"Ugh fine." I managed to get half the cup down. It was so, for lack of better word, gross. In 5 minutes I finally finished.

"Well Justin you can go back to your dorm now she needs some rest."

"Aw," he whined.

"Justin go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Madame, can't I just stay here overnight?"

"But why?"

"I don't know, I just really don't want to leave her right now."

"Well if Callie doesn't mind I guess there's no problem with it."

"Thats awesome. Callie you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't. I'd rather my boyfriend be here than not be here," I smiled, he smiled, I guess smiles are contagious.

"Ok well I'll see you in the morning," Madame Pomphrey said, and left the room.

"Oh, wow, I just realized people are getting back right now. They're all going to bed."

"Time flies when you injure yourself," I mumbled.

"Oh Callie, don't worry about it. At least it was here and not home or something...then you would have to wait 6 weeks!"

"And good thing it was here, because if it wasn't then I wouldn't've had you to carry me," I smiled.

He yawned. "Well I guess...I'll go to sleep...down here...all alone...on the cold...hard...floor."

"Ok, good night!" I said in a faux excited voice.

"You're so mean!" he whined.

"Do you honestly think I'm _that _mean?" I asked. "Get up here and cuddle with me."

"Yay!" He jumped up and laid next to me, put his arms around me, and brushed his lips against mine lightly.

"Goodnight, Callie," he whispered.

And for the first time in many nights, I had no nightmares, and slept peacefully.

xx

I awoke, the sun bleeding through the blinds. I didn't want to wake Justin up, he was just too adorable when he slept.

I kissed him lightly and he shifted still asleep and his arms still around me. I rubbed my hands down his chest to see if he would wake up because I honestly wanted him to wake up so we could go get breakfast.

He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Finally, I've been waiting for an hour!"

"No you haven't, you liar!"

"Yes I have!"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm just kidding."

"Cheese ball!"

I threw back my head laughing. He laughed too.

"But really can we go get food I'm so hungry," and, as if on cue, my stomach churned and growled. It must have heard the word "food".

He laughed lightly. "I can tell, and as for me I'm hungry too so lets g-oh, wait, your leg's broken. I'll get food for you. What do you want?"

"Aw," I whined. "Fine just get me something. I don't really care."

"Ok, I'll be back."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said back to him.

* * *

A/N: You can call me a lazy ass if you wish. I took awhile. Sorry!!

Still hope you enjoyed though :]

Next chapter is pretty much Peri, and her arguments with George (Real Peri really wanted that. And she might bite my head off if I don't so I havee too D:)

* * *

E/N: Rach/Sky here again. CHEY YOU ARE KILLING ME! Well, I hope you like the chapter AFTER I edited it. And for thsoe of you who didn't see the editors not at the bottom of the last page, I left the reviews about all the mistakes before I edited it. Hope you likey,

-Sky


	9. Chapter 9

Dooo doo do. Chapter Nine.

Music: I Put The Metro In Metronome-Cute Is What We Aim For

Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to keep doing this? For future reference I own NOTHING. BUT the plot!

* * *

_Peri's POV_

I walked to the Great Hall, very bored. And tired. And hungry. And very confused about George.

"Hey Peri!" I turned around.

"Oh hey George," I blushed slightly.

"How are you?"

"Uh. I'm good."

"Thats good," he said, then started to hum a random song.

"What song is that?" I asked, not exactly sure.

"I Put The Metro In Metronome."

"Cute Is What We Aim For...?"

"Yeah,"

"Thats a dumb song. Muggle music sucks."

"No its not!! And no it doesn't!" he whined.

"Yes it is and yes it does!"

"Have you ever heard it?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Ugh, hes so adorable.

"Maybee..."

"Or do you just want to start another argument?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Of course I do it's fun to argue with you!"

"Of course, why's that?"

"'Cause I always win. Duhh."

"Yeah, right!" he laughed.

"I do always win and you know it."

Just then Skylar ran up to us.

"Hey Peri. I got your letter. Uh, how exactly did your ancestor get hit by a horse and buggy?"

"I don't know!"

"Well I don't know either, I mean wouldn't you hear the sound of a horse?"

"Maybe he was listening to his iPod too loudly. If he were a muggle, that is," George said, trying to hold back a laugh.

I hit him in the back of the head.

"Your a real retard you know that?" I said.

"You love it."

"Ok well I'm going to breakfast now, Bye!" Skylar said.

"See ya',"

"So, a horse and buggy huh?"

"Yep."

"I think that deserves a high-five."

"No it doesn't."

"Well it should! Please?"

"Ugh, Fine! But JUST because I'm so generous."

He held his hand up and when my hand hit is, he wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me into a kiss. A soft kiss, yet full of pure passion. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away, blushing furiously. I smiled.

"Uh..." still blushing, I frowned a bit that he found it so embarrassing. "I'm sorry," he said and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

"George!" I tried to say, but the voice just wouldn't come out. I chased after him, but by the time I got to the same floor as him I only saw part of his robe flying through the Gryffindor portrait. I walked away depressed. What was wrong with him? Why was he so embarrassed...? I wasn't hungry anymore. Instead, I just walked to the Ravenclaw dorm, solved the riddle quietly, walked through, went up to my bed, and cried.

_Justin's POV_

"Hey Justin!"

"Yeah?" Great, Brendon...

"I just wondered about Callie...is she alright?"

"Yeah, shes fine," I said.

"I heard she was in the hospital wing. I heard she fell and she got hurt and you carried her up and stuff, I just wanted to make sure she was alright and everything because I was worried about her so-"

"Yeah, Brendon. Shes fine," I said. "I was going to get her breakfast, shes hungry so, bye."

"Well, ok. Bye Justin," he said walking away.

I clenched my hands. Why did he act like he did nothing?! Maybe he got over it. Maybe I should to...

_Callie's POV_

I was laying there in the bed, wondering where the hell Justin was with my food. I was starved. I realized I hadn't had anything to eat since the day before. The only thing I had was that _hot_ chocolate and a part of my sandwich. There was shuffling near the door and I saw someone come in.

"Malfoy?"

"Manah?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh..what are you doing here?"

I gestured towards my leg.

"Oh. Yeah. Uhh. Nice Job,"

"So why are you in here?"

"I needed to get some supplies...for a potion...for uhh potions."

"In the hospital wing?"

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrow "Whats so bad about that?"

"Just seems pretty odd is all," I wondered what he was up to. No good probably.

_Draco's POV_

My blood ran cold when I heard her say my name...The truth was I had been getting supplies from the hospital wing - the only place that had it. Orders from my father. Some kind of love potion for him. Why did he need it? I questioned myself. But I honestly DIDN'T want to know.

"Well I'm a pretty odd person, if you haven't noticed," I said to her. Sure, Callie was beautiful. But I couldn't let that get in the way of anything. I had an arranged marriage with a girl I don't even know. Shes a death eater and my father said I have to marry her. I have no choice though, really. I have to be a death eater because my father is one and my mother is a supporter of Voldemort. Father said it's only right if I marry one. I'm supposed to be marrying her once I'm out of Hogwarts.

"Uh, Bye," I said after a few seconds of getting the thing I needed.

"Er...Bye."

_Justin's POV_

Finally I got Brendon out of the way. Callie is probably flipping out. I need to get her food and hurry. I really didn't know what she wanted, so I grabbed a few things. I just got her some toast with butter & jam and eggs. Hopefully she'd like that. I thought to myself as I made my way back up to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

E/N: Hope you like the chapter AFTER I edited it.

-sky


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow Chapter 10 :D**

**Specialtastic thankies to Rachel For not only editing this chapter, but all my others**

**Enjoy :D**

**Bit of a surprise in this chapter. I don't know if you'll think so. I'm scared of what Rachel will do when she reads it though. :]  
You might not know what it means yet but Rachel and I sure do :D**

**Disclaimer: I think I covered that pretty well in the last chapter.**

* * *

Callie's POV

Its seemed as if Draco was up to something, but I didn't let it bother me. Justin walked in a little bit later, scowling.

"What was Malfoy," he spat, "in here for?"

"I don't know, really. He just said he needed to get stuff for potions."

"Oh. Well, here's your food," he said happily.

"Thank you!" I said just as happily as I looked at the toast with jam and eggs.

"No problem."

"But do you really think I can eat all this?"

"I got extra for me," he said smiling.

"That would be why theres double of everything..." I muttered.

"Yeah..." he said.

We ate in pretty much record time. If theres one thing I know if I'm hungry, then Justin is about to die of starvation.

"I feel like hanging out with Peri...I haven't heard from her in awhile."

"Me either," Justin replied.

"Maybe we should talk to her at dinner, and maybe we can hang out outside or something."

"Mmkay."

"It's still the weekend so, yeah."

"Do you want to go do something outside?"

I raised my eyebrows then looked down at my leg.

"I'll carry you," he said grinning.

"Well when you put it that way-"

He had me in his arms at lightning speed, I swear this guy was a bit too excited for his own good. We went back to the dorm and he put me down on the couch and went upstairs to get changed. I already had clothes on due to a very painful walk upstairs, since, suckishly, boys aren't allowed in girls dorms. He walked down in a shirt with Gir on it, black, tight pants, and red converse. He looked like a muggle, but a hot one at that.

Whoever invented tight pants is my hero, I thought. I mentally kicked myself, though. I wasn't turning into my friend at Bauxbatons, was I? She was my best friend, but the most perverted thing you could ever find, I swear.

"Someone's" POV

I pushed him against the wall and we began to make-out furiously. He was an amazing kisser and our tongues danced together for what seemed like forever. I pulled his neck closer to me to deepen the kiss.

"I love you," he said, pulling away for a split second.

"I love you too, Ryan," I told him, and we returned to kiss.

_Callie's POV_

Justin walked over to me.

"Hmm...Callie, maybe we should just stay here, I mean, you are in pain and everything..."

"Maybe that is the best idea. At least it doesn't hurt as bad as it did when I first fell. That medicine, however bad it may taste, does wonders."

"Yeah, I guess." he sighed. "Maybe I should go change now."

"NO! I...uhh...mean you don't have to."

He raised his eyebrows, as though to ask "Why are you so worried about it?"

"Ok then. I have no comment about that," he sat down and smiled, crossing his legs, like he always does.

"My god, I love-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence and blushed furiously. I covered my face because I was sure I looked like a tomato.

"Y-You love m-me...?" he managed to stutter out.

"Y-yes I d-do..." I said behind my hands.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" he pulled my hands away from my face. "I love you too," his eyes sparkled when he said it.

"You-" I was cut of by him pulling me into a deep, but passionate kiss. He put his hand behind my neck to pull me closer. I kissed back and felt his tongue against my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I quickly opened my mouth and he kissed me harder, almost in complete desperation. We kissed until the need for air became to great and we broke apart.

"Wow," I gasped.

He smiled. "That was amazing," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Why does it seem so empty in here?"

"No idea. Maybe people are outside," he said, "withOUT broken legs."

I hit him in the back of the head with a loud thump.

"That wasn't nice!"

"It was very nice."

I yawned. "My fucking gosh! Is it normal for me to be this tired?!"

"Maybe....its...the medicine?" he suggested.

"Probably."

"Maybe you should go to sleep," Justin said.

"I should," I replied.

He put his arms around me, we cuddled and I fell sleep almost instantly. A few minutes later I could feel someone moving, but I didn't wake up. I just stayed asleep.

_Justin's POV_

I was pissed, so tired of hearing these voices, not normal ones, ones with slight hisses to them. I decided to go see Dumbledore...hopefully he wouldn't think it was that strange, I just know that I did. I almost get caught all the time talking to them, just making some kind of hissing noise without paying attention. With that thought in mind, I said the password to Dumbledore's office and quickly went up the stairs and knocked.

* * *

**Be nice and revieww :D**

**You'll be my best friend.**

E/N: MY DEAR GOSH! NEVER BECOME AN EDITOR! Okay well, anyway. Off to read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. NEVER READ IT. Hope you likey,

-sky

* * *


	11. Sorry for not Posting!

Ok well I know anyone who reads (if anyone does) I'm sorry I haven't been posting!

* * *

My computer has been really bad lately, because I have viruses like 42 different kind (I have NO idea how it happened)  
But sometimes it lets me on but its not long enough to be able to write a chapter so I'm typing this fast just incase you think I quit on this!  
My mother is getting someone to come help my poor computer :[  
And hopefully it will be fixed sometime in the near future!  
I promise I'll write as often as I possibly can to make up for this!!!


	12. Chapter 11

WOOSH!

A/N: I WAS ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER WITHOUT MY COMPUTER BEING MEAN!

Chapter 11

* * *

Justin's POV

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said as I walked in his office.

"Come in." He replied "Aw Justin what do you need?"

"Well sir I've been having some..well problems"

"Sit down." He said sounding a bit worried "What kind of problems?"

"Well..this is hard to say without making myself sound mentally unstable..but I've been hearing voices"

"Hm. Peculiar.."

"And they sound like hisses but noone else hears them.." I said "And then I find myself answering them with the same voice without even noticing it."

"Hisses.."

"So I really don't know what it is." I continued "But everytime I answer it whoever I'm with hears me and there like 'What?' and its just so annoying."

"Justin, you've heard of He-who-must-not-be-named haven't you?"

"Well yeah..who hasn't?"

"Well he had the same problem-"

"Oh please don't tell me I'm going to go Psyco and become a dark wizard and kill people?!"

"Justin! Let me finish!"

"Sorry sir.."

"He heard voices and he had what you call parseltongue, and it means you can talk to snakes.."

"I knew there was somethign wrong with me.."

"Its very rare only a few in history have ever been recorded two being He-who-must-not-be-named and Salazar Slytherin."

"So..?"

"So it means your normal. You just have a well..gift."

"But I'm TERRIFIED of snakes."

"Weird. Usually parseltongues love snakes."

"You see my dilemma then?"

"Well.."

"And when I hear the voices I always reply I don't even mean too.."

"Justin I really wish I could help you..but theres really nothing at all I can do."

I sighed. Everyone is going to think I'm crazy. Why me?

"Ok thanks for your help. Professor." I rised from the chair and started for the door.

"Sorry Justin." He mumbled.

"Its really ok." I said as I stepped through the door and down the rotating steps.

Callie's POV

I woke up and Justin wasn't there. Weird? Just a bit and I'm a little worried too. He would wake me up if he was going somewhere wouldn't he? My leg was completely healed so I'll just go for a walk. And maybe by the time I get back Justin will be too. Since it was still cold out I'm just going to walk around the castle for a bit I thought to myself.

George's POV

I've been avoiding Peri for 2 days and its killing me. I can't believe I kissed her. What did I do? I know she doesn't like me that way. I've ruined everything. A voice brought me out of my thoughts

"Hey George" A girl said to me. "Peri is looking for you, you know?"

"S-she is?" Probably to yell at me I thought.

"Yeah since you won't come out she had to get someone to tell you." she continued "She really wants to talk to you."

"Uh..Ok..thanks."

I thought about it for awhile. Maybe she did want the kiss? Maybe she did like me as much as I like her? I guess I can't avoid her forever. I sighed as I walked through the Gryffindor door. I didn't know where she would be so I just walked around for a little bit.

"GEORGE!" I turned around and was tackled to the floor.

"Jeez Peri!"

"I missed you!" She kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I'm really sorry Peri. I just didn't think you liked me and I didn't even mean to kiss you, I just did before I even realized what I was doing-"

"George its ok don't worry. And as for the kiss it was amazing and I'm glad you had the guts to kiss me because I wouldn't be able to."

"Well Peri..can I get up now were still kind of on the floor."

"Aw. Ok."

"Your a goof."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Ok fine you win. But admit it if I wasn't in your life it would be boring."

"I can't argue with that."

Callie's POV

I walked all around the school and I got bored so I walked back up to the common room. It took me awhile since I was right next to the entrance of Hogwarts. Its pretty amazing how I know where everything is in this school already. I really thought I would get lost like 50 times a day. I walked through the door and saw something that made my eyes widened.

* * *

-insert evil maniacal laugh here-. Cliffhanger :D

Ok my computer is being nice now so HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update this tomorrow

And I'll have the patience because I'm still on Thanksgiving break

How was everyones thanksgiving?

R&R

-Shay


End file.
